Another iJobuscus Fic: The Sharpie
by PanicMoon15
Summary: When Toby gets bored, Justine is the one to suffer. This time, he entertained himself with a Sharpie. Fluff. iJustine/Tobuscus iJobuscus/Tobustine. This is a work of fiction and not in any way a real-life representation of its characters.


Another Requested iJobuscus Fic

**A/N: This fic was requested by: .com**

Justine awoke to the villainous sound of her iPhone alarm cutting through the gorgeous silence. She groaned and untangled her limbs from the sleeping body next to her, just enough so that she could reach across the bedside cabinet and stab at her phone; the sound ceased. Forcing her eyes to open just a fraction, Justine was assaulted by the blinding light from the window, which her famous white walls seemed to relish in reflecting painfully on to her retinas. Grumpy on most mornings, today Justine found herself feeling even more cranky once she realised morning was only here for her; Toby still had another few hours before he had to wake up.

Looking over at Toby, she couldn't help but feel herself beginning to smile. He was tangled in the duvet, only his head and one arm protruding from its embrace. The dark spikes on the top of his head were defying gravity and his jaw was now sporting his morning facial hair. As much as she hated waking up this early, Justine had to admit, it was nice being able to take a few moments to watch him sleep. She _always_ fell asleep before him, lying in his arms as he kissed her hair; it was nice to have the opportunity to do similar to him. Being careful not to wake him, Justine pressed a warm, soft kiss to Toby's temple, lingering for a few seconds, relishing in his musky sleepy scent, before pulling away

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Justine bit the bullet and forced herself out of bed and the warm surrounds of her lover's embrace coated with the duvet. Just for good measure, she accidentally-on-purpose elbowed Toby in the ribs as she sat up. It was childish, yes, but her jealousy regarding his longer sleeping time subsided exponentially after he gave a whine in his sleep. A kiss to his forehead alleviated any guilt from her elbow jab.

Though Justine had managed to recover consciousness, her vision still remained stubbornly blurry on her stumble to the bathroom. Unsure whether the blurriness was from her lack of contacts or glasses, or simply from her early wakening, she attempted to rub the sleep fro her eyes. When her vision failed to improve, Justine scanned around the ensuite until she identified her glassed, which had been discarded last night. Picking them up from their position on the edge of the sink, she pushed them onto her face.

A part of Justine told her she should have expected this, or something like this. Dating Toby Turner, while fantastic, often had a way of coming back and biting you on the arse…or in this case, drawing on your face. At some point between falling asleep and waking up this morning, Justine had acquired some decoration to her, otherwise un-inked, skin. In bright blue ink, across her forehead (and down her left cheek where there had not been enough room on her head) was the word 'TOBUSCUS' neatly printed in capital letters. Needless to day, Justine was fairly sure who had put it there. A quick wipe with a make-up wipe confirmed her worst suspicions: sharpie.

"Toby" she shouted, not looking away from the mirror, as if the letters would vanish before her eyes. They failed to budge under her scrutinous eye, as Toby failed to reply. "Toby!" Justine called with more urgency, anger quickly leaking into her tone.

A sound, which could have been Toby awakening from his slumber, but equally could have been a wounded cow, was heard coming from the bedroom. Still not bothering to look away from her own reflection, Justine called out again. "Toby, get in here right this second, or I swear to God I will-"

"What?" Toby asked sleepily from the door, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Please enlighten me on what it was you were going to do toy me."

Justine glared at his reflection. "I was going to, and might still, strangle you with your own MacBook charging cord." Toby did not reply. His head lay against the side of the door and his eyes had closed; it appeared as though he were falling asleep standing up. She observed him. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and his hair was completely dishevelled. If Justine weren't so livid, she might have dwelled on how cute he looked. Something else about Toby's appearance caught her attention, enough so that she turned around to look at him without the aid of the mirror. It became apparent very quickly to iJ that she was not the only one who had been assaulted with a sharpie.

Toby's brain kicked into gear much later than usual due to his sleepiness as he replied, "Please don't kill me. You know how much I hate murder"

Justine raised an eyebrow (not that he could appreciate this expression of disbelief as Toby's eyes remained stubbornly closed). "You _love_ murder"

"_Fake_ murder" Toby clarified, eventually opening his eyes, one at a time.

Ignoring his statement, Justine went on with the matter-in-hand, or in this instance, the matter-on-face. "Did you draw on me?"

"No" Toby answered, a smirk twitching at the corners on his mouth.

"You're lying." She accused, putting her hands on her hips, making the smirk turn into a full blow grin on Toby's face. "Stop it!" he attempted to regain a straight face. "You're lying to me."

Toby put his hands on his hips, mimicking Justine. "I am not!" his rebuttal lost any integrity it may have had, by the fact he was wearing only underwear.

"Are you lying to me? Did you, or did you not, take a permanent marker to my face?"

Toby avoided her gaze and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. To delay his reply, he moved over to the other side of the bathroom and perched on the edge of the bathtub.

"No, and yes." He chose his words carefully.

"What?" Justine questioned.

"_No_, I am not lying to you. I did not draw on your face. _Yes_, I did take a sharpie to your face- I wrote-not drew." Surprisingly, Justine did not react as he would have expected. He had though she would fly off the handle and shout about how childish he was, or about how he didn't respect…something-or-other, but instead she just smiled. Automatically, Toby smiled back.

"You're so stupid" Justine said affectionately, waking over to where he was sitting and perching on his lap. She ran her fingers through Toby's hair in an attempt to flatten it down somewhat. He put his hands around her waist to stop her slipping off his knee.

"I am pretty stupid." He agreed. She rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Why did you write on my face?" Before Toby could answer, another question seemed to pop into Justine's head. "More importantly, if you drew on me, why do _you_ have pen all over yourself?"

"I was bored because you went to sleep and I wasn't tired, then there was a sharpie in my hand, and I was writing on you, and it said 'TOBUSCUS'. It all happened very quickly." Toby gestured to Justine's forehead. "Then I felt really guilty for doing it, so I repented by drawing on myself." He referred to the random lines and squiggles all over his bare torso.

Justine smiled at his logic, and was very close to forgiving him completely when something else popped into her head. "Wait just a second." Toby looked up at her. "You can cover that with a shirt. This" she waved a finger around the general area of her forehead "is more difficult to cover."

Helpful as ever, Toby suggested "Wear a bag over your head." At the glare he received from Justine, he gave a somewhat better suggestion "_Or_ you could exfoliate and then just wear way more make up."

Justine sighed heavily and rested her head on Toby's shoulder. "I'm going to have to go to this meeting with 'Tobuscus' written on my head, aren't I?"

Toby looked down at Justine with feigned sympathy and brushed some of the loose strands of her hair away from her face. Tipping her face back up towards him, he kissed his letters, and thought briefly about how a psychologist would say there was something in that, before nodding slowly. "Yes, yes you are. Unless you wear a hat really low on your head"

She smiled, having accepted that the strange behavioural quirks, which annoyed the hell out of her sometimes, were just what she loved about Toby. Only he would decide to draw on her face, feel guilty, and deface himself for good measure. Justine had almost forgiven him. She would let him think he was off the hook, but Toby was a heavy sleeper, and she owned _a lot_ of sharpies.

"I guess I'll go look for a hat" she smiled, kissing Toby's nose. Justine made to pull away, but his arms remained tight around her waist and kept her close. She took the hint and kissed his lips, falling deeper into his embrace. Toby licked her lower lip as they kissed and for just a moment she let him in, but then pulled away. He made a feeble whimper as Justine stood up. "I have to go and look for a hat." She clarified with a wicked grin.

Toby pouted as he watched her go, completely unaware that Justine was looking for her sharpies, not her hat.


End file.
